Ultimate Despair's Little Hope
by Gamer95
Summary: AU. Junko Enoshima despises crime, and gets an inordinate amount of pleasure out of bringing criminals to justice in her own special way. Little does she know, her little vigilante work will lead to her discovering that as much as she enjoys feeling despair, that negative emotion will never compare to the warmth and love a mother feels for her adopted child... M for violence.


Junko Enoshima forced a grin onto her face as she waved to the large crowd in front of her. She did love her job, and all, but sometimes it could get quite taxing. This was her fourth catwalk in one day, and all she wanted to do was go for a nice, long walk and see more of England. It was a charming little city. She wanted to get a look at some of the sights, get a few pictures, and maybe even find herself some criminals to inflict pain, suffering and torture upon...

After nearly two hours Junko was finally able to return to her dressing room. She let out a sigh of relief that the show was finally over. Just as she finished getting back into her regular outfit and putting in her white and black monokuma hair clips, a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Junko said examining herself in the mirror.

Entering through the door was her manager for the England tour Graham. He worked for her agency and was stationed in England to take care of everything until she returned to Japan. Junko also knew that he was a killer who got his kicks by kidnapping random people and murdering them. He thought he was smart, but Junko was smarter and had the idiot secretly tailed by one of her Ultimate Despair subordinates during one of his late night 'escapades'.

"Ms Enoshima, this was your final show for today" Graham said with a fake sweet tone that Junko hated "It's Two PM now, you have some free time until six when it'll be time for dinner."

"Well, I'll be going for a walk to see some sights until then" Junko said while thinking how she'd execute him 'Maybe I can remove enough of his skin to keep him alive then drop him into a vat of acid.'

"As long as you're back in time" Graham said again with a sickening tone that made her wish she could execute him now.

"Of course" Junko replied with a well practiced smile as she picked up her phone and began walking out the door. 'Of course I'll enjoy your execution you bastard' she thought at him angrily as she left to take in some sights. 'I wouldn't be surprised if he was planning to get rid of me next...I'd better think of something fast... Hmm...Maybe I should get a taser or some mace in case he tries to come near me, that'll do the trick...' She smirked at the thought, and looked around. 'Huh...Never thought England would be so...boring. These houses all look exactly the same...Lame.'

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt something hit the back of her leg. She stiffened and blinked in surprise, then turned to see a little boy, who had fallen on his back from the force he had crashed into her with.

After buying all of the groceries from the store for his Aunt Petunia six year old Harry Potter walked with the large paper bag down the street into Privet Drive. The Bag was larger than he was and blocked his sight, as such he had to look at the ground to see where he was going and unfortunately didn't notice until he was too late that he'd bumped into someone. The force of the crash sent him to the ground and caused him to drop the bag of groceries, some of which escaped from the bag and went rolling around, luckily they were apples which no one in the house really ate anyways.

"Oh no, Aunt Petunia's going to yell at me for this, and Uncle's going to lock me in the cupboard again" the boy groaned in a quiet voice, unaware that he wasn't alone.

"Who are you little boy?" a female voice asked surprising the boy as he looked up and saw Junko for the first time. Harry was too frightened to say anything and upon realising that he'd voiced his complaint out loud quickly covered his mouth and prayed that she hadn't heard. Sadly for the boy's hopes however Junko had indeed heard what he'd said, and surpressed an angry twitch of her eye when she spotted the faint signs of a nasty healing bruise under one of his sleeves. "Come on, you've got to have a name" Junko said picking up some of the apples and putting them back into the grocery bag and handing it back to the boy.

"I-I'm H-Harry Potter miss" the boy stuttered in a way that Junko found adorable.

"Well my name is Junko" the fashionista introduced herself "So what are you doing out all on your own?"

"I'm bringing the shopping back to my Aunt" Harry explained with a still frightened tone. "I'm sorry I bumped into you. I didn't mean it."

"Hey there's no need to be afraid I won't bite" Junko said laying a hand on Harry's arm causing him to flinch. Junko could tell that she'd touched a bruise, hidden though it was under his baggy clothing. Apparently the boy knew that she suspected something, and quickly chose to run.

"Sorry I've gotta go now, bye" Harry ran from her which a surprising speed considering his age. Junko meanwhile narrowed eyes as she watched him run off down the street. She knew the signs of child abuse when she saw it and so picked up the last apple that Harry had forgotten, polished it off on her shirt and took bite out of it. Munching on the apple she followed the boy's trail to a house was numbered four. As she chose to conceal herself and watch the house Junko sent a message to one of her Ultimate Despair Subordinate's to deal with Graham even sending the details of the execution to them. The Fashionista didn't have to wait long and her blood boiled as she saw a horse faced woman hit Harry with a frying pan. 'OH MY GOD, IT WAS STILL HOT TOO!' Her mind roared at the sight. It took all of her self restraint to remain hidden...

"HOW DARE YOU BURN A PERFECTLY GOOD DINNER!" Petunia roared. "WE ASK YOU TO COOK AND EARN YOUR KEEP, AND THIS IS WHAT I FIND?! GET BACK IN YOUR CUPBOARD RIGHT NOW! YOU'LL NOT BE HAVING ANY BREAD FOR A WEEK, AND VERNON WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Harry covered his eyes and ran back to his cupboard, whimpering softly. Junko ground her teeth as she watched the sight, the first thing she did was plant a few hidden camera's to record what went on in the house, so she could come up wiht a suitable execution for the aunt and the uncle too. They had an obese child...But he could live.

At noon the next day Monokuma stealthily snuck into the Dursley houshold. His controller fumed at seeing what the fat man had done to the little boy as punishment and had thought up an execution for him as well. But for now her attention was focused on punishing the aunt while making sure Harry did not see. She didn't want to traumatise him anymore than he had been already. So the Monokuma robot knew that it had to get the boy sent to his cupboard, and the best way to do that was to cause trouble. So with a silent apology the animatronic bear stayed out of sight and spotted both the boy and the horse faced woman in the kitchen. The machine picked up a snowglobe and tossed it at a vase which promptly shattered to the floor, the result was predictable.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE VASE, HOW DARE YOU BREAK IT" she screeched grabbing Harry by his hair "GET IN THERE AND VERNON WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS AS WELL" With that the horse faced woman tossed Harry into the cupboard and locked it. When Monokuma was sure she wasn't looking he withdrew a glass of water which was laced with a sleeping drug and quickly unlocked the cupboard, put the glass in and locked it again with out being seen. After a few seconds the sound of gulping came form inside the cupboard and then a couple of minutes later a yawn and the sound of falling asleep was heard.

"Puhuhuhuhu let's give it all we've got!" Monkuma whispered excitedly as he snuck his way towards the kitchen "It's punishment time"

Petunia Dursley was not a happy woman, the freak was currently locked inside his cupboard leaving her to clean up the mess in the house. While she was cleaning the kitchen she almost tripped over a fairly large bear that had to be one of Dudley's toys. It was half black and half white white an evil looking eye and a stretched out grin on its black half. "Honestly, toys these days" Petunia sighed and picked up the bear before placing it on the counter and resuming her cleaning some dishes.

A lound thump surpised her forcing her to put the plate down. She inspected the noise and saw that the bear had fallen off the counter. Seeing that the boy was still locked inside his cupboard Petunia sighed and put the bear back on the counter. However as soon as she turned her back she heard something smash.

She whipped aorund to see that a vase had been pushed off the counter. Petnia growled and silently vowed that the freak would be unished for this and began cleaning the mess up. As she did so the bear abruptly began falling forwards forcing her to catch it, she accidently squeezed its stomach causing it to speak.

"Hi I'm Monokuma" it spoke in a very realistic sounding voice. Petunia was surpised, the voice was very realistic sounding, unable to resist she pressed its stomach again. "Hi I'm Monokuma" Petunia ofund herself chuckling light at the bears light hearted nature "And you are a horse faced bitch!" That shocked Petunia backt to reality, however before she could throw it away the bear latched onto her with an unbreakable grip.

"What?! let go of me you horrid thing!" she yelled

"Hi! I'm Monokuma and I'm gonna blow up and kill you now." the bear said as it suddenly began beeping.

"No, no no no!" Petunia panicked and ran out into the back garden hoping to find some gardening tool that would pry the thing off. The beeping got more rapid as she approached the shed. Maneuvering her hands, Petunia managed to get the door open and tried looking for something that could help her. Unfortunately the beeping was extremely rapid now.

"Times up, bye bye" Monokuma said as the beeping simply stopped. Petunia tried to let out a scream but the bear squeezed the air out of her lungs preventing her from crying for help. Suddenly the top of the bears head popped open and a flag was raised out, the bears grip on Petunia loosened allowing her to breath again. "Boom" Monkuma said "Hahahahahaha!"

"B-boom?" Petunia parroted in a questioning voice.

*KABOOOM!*

As if on que the back garden was consumed in a massive explosion, leaving a large crater where the shed used to be. One little Harry Potter who had been slipped sleeping pills earlier by a certain bear slept through the whole thing.

Monokuma stepped out from the wreckage of the shed, and looked over to see the arm of Petunia Dursley fall from the sky and land perfectly into the street, where it was promptly run over by a car. The bear began to laugh hysterically, falling onto his back and rolling around on the floor. "That was great!" Monokuma exclaimed. "That's one thing out of the way... Now let's see if I can find anything about that Vernon guy..." The bear went back into the house. He noticed two bedrooms filled with toys. Junko, who had been watching through an installed camera in the bear's eye, shook her head sadly. They were surely raising their child all wrong...She would spare him, and give him a chance to redeem himself. But the room Monokuma was looking for was the main couple's bedroom. The bear threw open the door, seeing a large master bed, and grinned. He looked around the room, and at first it was fruitless...until he took a peek under the bed. "Ohohoho! What have we here?" The bear picked up a small red book under the bed. "Freak Journal, huh? Sounds like what I'm looking for..." Monokuma pulled open the book, and held it up to his eye for Junko to see as well.

Inside the book was a graphic detailing of all of the methods Vernon Dursley had used to brutally torture the poor little boy in his attempts to "knock the freakishness out of him"...

Junko had the perfect execution in mind and began giving Monokuma intructions to make a very special dinner for Vernon Dursley's return, while also making sure that Harry remained asleep throughout the execution to come.

Vernon Dursley awoke to find himself bound and gagged to a chair in his living room. The last thing he remembered was coming home and reading a note from Petunia saying that she'd gone out and she'd made dinner for him. After eating a few bites however he started to feel sleepy and quickly fell asleep.

In front of him was a strange looking black and white bear which was grinnig at him while hold a sports trophy he won in high school when he was on the rugby team. Vernon tried to shake his head, to scream or protest but he couldn't and the bear shattered the trophy on the ground. Vernon let out a cry of rage from behind the gag.

"AHahahahaha, whats the matter fatso upset for your trophy?" Monkuma laughed before pulling out a familiar suit "Oooh looky at this, a fancy suit. A wedding tux I presume?"

Vernon tried to demand the bear drop it but instead it was thrown onto the ground as Monokuma brought out a flame thrower and burnt it to ashes.

"A pretty hot looking tux if I do say so myself AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Monokuma cackled pulling out a familiar looking book. "Awww, looky, it's Dudley's baby book!" Vernon cried out in anguish as the bear began tearing up the photos inside until there was nothing left. "Well now that the small stuffs out fo the way let's get onto the man event shall we?" Monokuma chuckled getting out a cricket bat as well as a frying pan. "Hey, you look more like a panda than I do AHAHAHAHAHA" Monokuma said with glee "hey whats black, blue and red all over? You are AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The psychotic bear used its abnormal strength to drag Vernon over to the oven, stuck his face near the stove and turned it on full blast caused the fat man to scream in pain as his face was burnt. After being pulled away the bear took a deep whiff as skin peeled off Vernons burnt face. "Ugh, still smells like crap" Monokuma complained, pulling out some tasers "Let's try another cooking method."The bear pressed tasters against areas were there were clusters of nerves and began activating them causing Vernon to be zapped over and over again multiple times in thecrotch. The fat man kept screaming in agony, as the torture seemed to last for hours. When he finally realised it had stopped Vernon found himself tied to the wall and the bear holding multiple butchers knives while blind folded. Monokuma tossed the knives at Vernon who scream as they hit his limbs, severed a few toes and fingers as they hit. The man suddenly found himself wrenched off the wall and being dragged up the stairs by his hair, then when he reached the top he was slammed into the wall repeatedly before being tossed back down again smashing his head on the floor. Before he could sit up to recover Vernon found himself being throttled, he tried to break the grip on his neck but was unable too and eventually blacked out. When he did wake up the bear was grinning down at him again. "Here Vernon let me help get a haircut." Monokuma lughed grasping clumps of Vernons hair before yanking it out along with a decent amount of scalp. Vernon screamed behind the gag which only caused Monokuma more glee as he yanked out more and more hair until Vernon was bald and his scalp was bleeding badly. The bear was far from done, he then pulled out cleaning spray and sprayed it into the wounds on Vernons head and into his eyes causing him even greater stinging pain. "There we go nice and clean" the bear cackled before pulling a huge freezer out of nowhere and shoved Vernon inside "There, chill out for a while." Left in the freezing cold, Vernon despite everythign he'd suffered still somehow did not die and was still wondering why he was alive. Eventually as ice began to form on him, the fat man was suddenly tossed out and into a small dark cell of some sort. Days seemed to pass, though this was really pain and fatigue messing with his conecption of time, and the fat man was given no food or water, or even light. On the plus side his gag had been removed but Vernon hadn't the strength to call for help. Suddenly the cell door was thrown open, Vernon hadn't the strength to move as the mad bear brought what looked like chemicals with it. A funnel was shoved into his mouth and the chemicals poured down his throat. "Well Vernon time to say bye bye, those kind of chemicals just don't mix very well with stomach acids. Puhuhuhuhu!" Monkuma laughed as he put a mask on to watch. Vernon's stomach was screaming in agony and even began trembling as it expanding causing explosions of pain, the pain got worse and worse until finally Vernon's stomach exploded, killing him.

Junko's vision finally cleared from the shade of red she had been seeing. The cause of her anger was gone...Now all she had to do was get the one who had been suffering at their hands out of danger. Junko stood up and turned off the app she used to monitor things through Monokuma's eye camera. Now was her chance, fortunately it appeared that the Monokuma exploding earlier hadn't phased the neighbours because apparently banging was common from the Dursley household, which was something that angered Junko a bit more. She knew she had to act fast though, it was only a matter of time before the house's condition was discovered when the Dudley boy awoke. So the Ultimate Fashionista ran to a car to have her chauffeur drive her to Privet Drive.

"Miss Enoshima, may I ask why we're in such a rush?" The chauffer asked. Junko scowled.

"Excuuuuse me, but do I pay you to question me, or do I pay you to drive?!"

"...Drive, ma'am..."

"Exactly! Now hurry it up, will ya?! I'm in a hurry, in case you hadn't noticed!"

"Oh, I've noticed..." While she was being driven, Junko's phone vibrated silently. She took it out and saw that Akane had sent her a message. 'It's done, I've sent you a clip of the execution- Akane Owari. Junko opened up the attached video clip while sure to keep it muted. She chuckled to herself as her ex-manager Graham had certain sections of his skin where there were nerve clusters removed and then was dipped screaming silently into a vat of powerful yet slow acting acid. The fashionista closed the clip and looked up when Privet Drive came into view.

"You seem to be in a good mood all of a sudden..." Her chaffeur said quietly.

"Excuse me, but my mood is none of your business, driver boy! Now stop the car and play Flappy Bird on your phone or whatever!"

"I don't even like that game..."

"Are you disobeying a direct order?!" Junko said with a pout. "Play Flappy Bird!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Why is my chauffer such a smartass?" Junko muttered as she stepped out of the vehicle. "At least he's distracted now...I need to get the kid in here without him seeing..."

Junko quickly exited the car and walked towards number four after turning a corner. She quietly approached the door which the Monokuma robot opened for her. With the man and woman of the house executed she could take the kid and leave, she dismissed the Monokuma just in case the boy woke up, the last thing he needed to see was something like that bear. So walking through the front door she found the cupboard understairs and listened to the sound of snoozing from within. It seemed the sleeping drug was still working. So Junko opened the door and made a plan in her head to get him to the car without that idiot chaffeur seeing.

The moment she threw open the door, she let out a yelp of shock. "Oh my God, what the f*ck, what is this, that is just f*cking..." She placed a hand over her mouth and took a deep breath as she looked over the sight.

The child was steadily bleeding on the floor of the cupboard. On his back were various injuries. Cuts, scrapes, bruises, burns, infected wounds...She hadn't noticed it before due to the thick clothing he had been wearing, no doubt to hide the injuries, but his leg was broken, as was one of his arms.

She swore she could also see some raw muscle and bone exposed around his thigh...

"Sh*t..." Junko gently lifted the boy up and snuck towards the door before motioning for Monokuma to follow her. Cursing silently at the boys condition Junko ran out of the house and stopped as the car came into view. "Go on, knock him out and drive to the hospital fast" Junko Monokuma quickly snuck towards the car and hid itself in the back seat. Sure enough the chauffer was playing flappy birds.

"God damnit I hate this game" he grumbled before Monkuma beaned him on the back of his head "Ah geeze the back of my head!" With that the bear dragged the chauffer and put him in the boot of the car and locked it before getting into the drivers seat as Junko got into the back seat with Harry.

Junko exhaled deeply and shook her head before looking down at Harry. "You're lucky I showed up before they killed you..." She said softly. With that the fashionista, the sleeping boy and the robot bear wearing a hat while driving a car were driving away from Privet Drive. It didn't take them long to reach St Mary's hospital which was a short drive away but far enough from Privet Drive to prevent arousing suspicision should anyone discover the Dursleys early.

The car screeched to a halt and Monokuma immediatly leapt into the passengers seat and became motionless so as not to arouse suspicion. "Just hang in there..." Junko said softly into the little boy's ear before she leapt out of the car and carried Harry into the hospital.


End file.
